gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos (HD Universe)
This article is about the city of Los Santos in GTA V. For the city in GTA San Andreas, see Los Santos in 3D Universe '' 'Los Santos''' is a fictional city located in the southwest part of United States in the state of San Andreas in the Grand Theft Auto series and is its 2nd appearence. The city will be the main setting of Grand Theft Auto V. Los Santos is based on Los Angeles, California. Los Santos is spanish for "The Saints", a play on "The Angels". The city was first revealed in the debut trailer of GTA V. Landmarks and businesses *Mile High Club (under construction) *Ace Liquor *Bean Machine *Muscle Sands Gym *24/7 *Up-n-Atom Burger *Pizza This... *eCola *Brute Oilfields *Tequi-la-la *Los Santos Country Club *Bugstars *Vinewood Sign *Maze Bank Tower *Capitol Records Building look alike *Westin Bonaventure Hotel look alike *Los Angeles City Hall look alike *Sunset Tower look alike *Standard Hotel look alike *801 Tower look alike *Marina City Club look alike *100 Wilshire Building look alike *Beverly Hills City Hall look alike *Wolfs International Realty *Beverly Center look alike *Beverly Hilton look alike *Anna Rex clothing store *Postal *Ponsonbys clothing store Transportation *Los Puerta Freeway *Del Perro Freeway Districts East Los Santos Just like in GTA: San Andreas's rendition of Los Santos, East Los Santos is made up of lower-class suburbs and low-rises. *Los Puerta Freeway *Del Perro Freeway Downtown Los Santos Downtown Los Santos is a high-rise business district modelled after Downtown Los Angeles. *Mile High Club *Tequi-la la (Whisky a Go Go) West Los Santos Western Los Santos is a suburban district, mostly like East Los Santos, except being less poor. West Los Santos has alot of garbage pilling up the streets. There is also a beach located in West Los Santos. *Vespucci Beach (Venice Beach) #Pleasure Bay #Pleasure Pier #Muscle Sands Gym (Muscle Beach) *Rockford Hills (Beverly Hills) *Vinewood (Hollywood) *Del Perro Pier (Santa Monica Pier) Areas with a unknown district location *Port of Los Santos *Los Santos International Airport *Ace Liquor Neighborhoods *Little Seoul (Koreatown ) *East Los Santos (East Los Angeles) *Downtown Los Santos *Vespucci Beach (Venice Beach) *Vinewood (Hollywood) *Del Perro (Santa Monica) *Vinewood Hills ( Hills Hollywood Hills) Category:Unreleased Category:Cities Category:GTA V Category:HD Era Category:Los Santos in GTA V Los Santos Police Department The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the law enforcement agency that serves Los Santos, both in GTA: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V's rendition of Los Santos. It is unknown if LSPD is independent, or still a branch of the San Andreas Police Department. Their motto is "Obey & Survive", which is inscripted on their squad cars. Like the LCPD, they use the Vapid Police Cruiser and the Police Maverick as their main squad and helicopter units respectively. An official Grand Theft Auto V artwork suggests that female police officers will be in the game for the first time in the series history. Gallery Grapeseed-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Grapeseed ZancudoRiver-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Zancudo River VinewoodHills-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vinewood Hills DelPerroPier-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Del Perro Pier VespucciCanals-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|Vespucci Canals Trivia *On November 3rd of 2011, Rockstar Games revealed that Los Santos' Grand Theft Auto V rendition will bigger and contain rural areas, valleys, and beaches. (Source). *After travelling long enough in GTA IV the stats will record miles travelled from Liberty City to Los Santos. *The pedestrian stop/start walk signs show a man strutting. Navigation es:Los Santos (V) de:Los Santos (V) Category:Unreleased Category:Cities Category:GTA V Category:HD Era Category:Los Santos in GTA V